<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come on With The Rain, I've a Smile On My Face by Phoenix_of_Athena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164780">Come on With The Rain, I've a Smile On My Face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_of_Athena/pseuds/Phoenix_of_Athena'>Phoenix_of_Athena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Aziraphale Is A Bastard™, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Other, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rain Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Strong Aziraphale (Good Omens), Tender Sex, romantic nonsense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:46:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_of_Athena/pseuds/Phoenix_of_Athena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you,” Aziraphale said against Crowley’s lips, and he felt the demon shiver beneath his fingertips.  Aziraphale lifted his free hand to skim over Crowley’s chest, over the wet cling of his shirt.<br/>“Love you too,” Crowley gasped, and Aziraphale swiped a drop of rain from under the demon’s eye with a soft thumb. “I love you, love you angel.”<br/>“I know,” said Aziraphale.  “Thank you. Thank you, Crowley,” and Crowley scoffed, a puff of air against his lips, and pulled back to look at him.<br/>“What in Heaven are you thanking me for?” he asked, so taken aback that Aziraphale couldn’t hold back a grin.<br/>“For everything,” he said, and leaned forward to peck a kiss to the cold tip of Crowley’s nose.  “Everything, my dear.  For you.”<br/>Crowley sputtered, and his fingers spasmed on the angel’s cheeks.<br/>“You...blasted angel, anything you think I’ve given you was given freely, so don’t—don’t—”<br/>Crowley’s eyes slid down to where Aziraphale’s lips were twitching.<br/>“Don’t you laugh at me, Aziraphale,” he said, and then he kissed him again. </p>
<p>(or: the one where Aziraphale and Crowley make out and then proceed to have sex in the rain)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ixnael’s Recommendations, Just Enough Of A Bastard to be Worth Knowing Biblically, Our Own Side</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come on With The Rain, I've a Smile On My Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, yes.  This fic exists because 1) I was bored on an airplane and chose to deal with it by handwriting some smut, 2) I was encouraged to do so by some very lovely people, 3) because I wanted something quick and easy to write and post while I worked on my longer WIPs, and 4) because I really wanted to write some more rain kisses for the OTP.  They deserve more rain kisses.<br/><br/>Huge thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky">MovesLikeBucky</a> for being my beta! And also for the title; it's wonderful. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale enjoyed springtime.  Of course he enjoyed <em>every</em> season—from a warm cup of cocoa on a chilly winter’s day, to blustery autumns with the smell of damp leaves.  But there was something about springtime.  Perhaps it was the <em>life</em> of it, he thought: the new beginnings, small creatures taking their first steps, buds blossoming and small shoots springing up all around.  In any case, he liked it.</p>
<p>Right now, the air was warm and heavy with the smell of fresh grass and flowers, and he was outside to enjoy it.  Crowley was with him—of course, Crowley was almost <em>always </em>with him these days. They were <em>free</em> now, after all, burgeoning with new beginnings of their own: free from oversight; free from hesitation; free to walk side by side as a soft breeze ruffled through their hair, and free to revel in it.  Or, at least <em>Aziraphale </em>was reveling in it.  He didn’t know about Cowley—although the demon certainly seemed happier, more open, these days.  </p>
<p>Gone was Crowley’s ever-present need to perform, to put on a show of being someone that he wasn’t.  Gone were the sleek suits and expensive watches and neatly slicked back hair.  In their place were casual slacks and rolled up shirtsleeves, and dark, rumpled bangs that Aziraphale longed to run his fingers through, to push back from Crowley’s face, to hold him, to lean in and—</p>
<p>But they were in public now, and Aziraphale <em>did</em> have some restraint.</p>
<p>Aziraphale, for his part, had never bothered with dressing in any way that wasn’t completely comfortable, and in that regard, he had changed very little: he still wore cozy jumpers and cardigans, and unlike Crowley, he had never bothered styling his hair, preferring to leave it a rumpled nest of blond curls.  He <em>had,</em> however, changed in other ways: he’d become much more open minded, he thought with no small amount of pride.  He had let go a bit of his ego—after all, after everything that they’d gone through, it really was quite clear that angels and demons weren’t all that different at all.  He certainly wasn’t <em>superior</em> to Crowley.  In fact, if there was anyone who was ever on equal footing with him, it was Crowley.  They were peers in every way.  It was a nice change of thought, really.  Much more truthful, much more comfortable.</p>
<p>Aziraphale’s steps took on a little more bounce as he walked, and the feeling of Crowley’s fingers lacing through his own startled him out of his thoughts. Looking over at his companion, a small smile bloomed on his lips.  </p>
<p>Crowley’s answering grin was soft, but sharp in the way that most expressions settled naturally on his face.  Aziraphale rubbed a thumb across his knuckles, and Crowley squeezed back.</p>
<p>They had passed by the edge of the village now, walking back home after a late lunch.  The lane was soft and dusty under their feet; edged with trees on one side and a wooden fence that trailed along the other.  </p>
<p>The weather had changed while they’d been eating. Overhead, the sky had turned from blue to gray, and the air was moist and heavy despite the breeze.  It smelled like rain.</p>
<p>“Better hurry if we don’t want to get caught in it,” Aziraphale murmured, eyeing the clouds.  Crowley joined him in glancing up.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he said, and quickened his pace beside the angel.</p>
<p>When the rain came, it came suddenly, first with fat, scattered droplets that dotted the dirt path in front of them, and then all at once in a tremendous burst that rattled against the leaves and left the angel and the demon drenched within moments.</p>
<p>Aziraphale’s hair was matted down in wet, heavy curls plastered to his forehead. Beside him, Crowley hissed a curse.</p>
<p>Aziraphale turned to look at him and had to hold back a chuckle; the demon was scrubbing futilely at the lenses of his glasses with his thumbs, as rivulets of water streamed down his nose and dripped from the tips of his hair.  His glasses were so streaked with water that there was no way that he could see at all.</p>
<p>“Oh, just take the glasses off,” said the angel, coming to a stop.  “There’s no one here but you and me.”</p>
<p>Crowley’s grimace twitched into something more amused as he raised his head towards Aziraphale, and with an overly dramatic sigh, he pulled off his sunglasses and hooked them over the collar of his shirt by the hinge.  </p>
<p>The motion of his hands drew Aziraphale’s gaze downwards to the cling of the demon’s shirt across his chest and collarbones, and Aziraphale—Aziraphale <em>caved.  </em>He gave in to the whim that he’d been suppressing all morning, and reached out with one wet hand to cup Crowley’s cheek.  Crowley stilled, his yellow eyes going wide and soft as the angel leaned toward him.</p>
<p>Crowley’s lips were warm against Aziraphale’s, and the angel lingered against them, licking at the rainwater.  He hummed as Crowley’s hands came up to cradle his jaw.  </p>
<p>This close, he could make out every familiar plane of the demon’s face, flushed warm under his fingertips.  He noticed raindrops that had caught in Crowley’s lashes in trembling, crystalline beads; saw the catch of the light; how the surface trembled as Crowley’s lashes fluttered from Aziraphale’s touch.  Then Crowley blinked, and the droplets fell and scattered as more rolled down to cling there. Droplets beaded on the tip of Crowley’s nose and the bow of his lip, so soft against Aziraphale’s.</p>
<p>Aziraphale pulled back slightly and breathed, leaning his forehead against Crowley’s, damp locks of hair pressed between them.</p>
<p>“Wos that for?” Crowley asked, hot and moist against Aziraphale’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Mm,” said Aziraphale, “for being you.  For being lovely, and for going out with me on a beautiful day.”</p>
<p>“Beautiful?” Crowley said.  “It’s <em>raining.” </em></p>
<p>“But you’re here with me,” Aziraphale murmured, his thumb tracing the line of Crowley’s cheekbone.  Crowley made a choked sort of sound in the back of his throat.</p>
<p>“You <em>sap,” </em>he whispered.  Then he cradled Aziraphale’s face in his hands and leaned back in to kiss him.  Aziraphale laughed into it, tilting his head to meet Crowley’s lips fully with his own.  </p>
<p>Crowley’s palms were a warm, damp touch on his cheeks, almost tentative although he had no hesitation.  He was <em>gentle,</em> always so unfailingly gentle with Aziraphale that it made the angel <em>ache.</em></p>
<p>This, at the core of it, was what Crowley <em>was:</em> soft, warm, and so terribly considerate of Aziraphale.  For so, so long, the angel had been denying this truth to himself, even as he saw it in Crowley’s every touch, every deed in Aziraphale’s favor.  But now that he had allowed himself to see, there was no way he could blind himself again, even if for some reason he would want to. </p>
<p>“I love you,” Aziraphale said against Crowley’s lips, and he felt the demon shiver beneath his fingertips.  Aziraphale lifted his free hand to skim over Crowley’s chest, over the wet cling of his shirt.</p>
<p>“Love you too,” Crowley gasped, and Aziraphale swiped a drop of rain from under the demon’s eye with a soft thumb. “I love you, <em>love </em>you angel.”</p>
<p>“I know,” said Aziraphale.  “Thank you. Thank you, Crowley,” and Crowley scoffed, a puff of air against his lips, and pulled back to look at him.</p>
<p>“What in Heaven are you <em>thanking </em>me for?” he asked, so taken aback that Aziraphale couldn’t hold back a grin.</p>
<p>“For everything,” he said, and leaned forward to peck a kiss to the cold tip of Crowley’s nose.  “Everything, my dear.  For you.”</p>
<p>Crowley sputtered, and his fingers spasmed on the angel’s cheeks.</p>
<p>“You...blasted angel, anything you think I’ve given you was given <em>freely,</em> so don’t—don’t—”</p>
<p>Crowley’s eyes slid down to where Aziraphale’s lips were twitching.</p>
<p>“Don’t you laugh at me, Aziraphale,” he said, and then he kissed him again.  His lips were firm now, fervid, and his hands were strong as they held him, even as they were gentle.</p>
<p>Aziraphale’s hands slid on wet skin as he grasped the demon to pull him closer, the hand on Crowley’s chest gliding up to tangle in his wet hair.  </p>
<p>He pressed deeper, further, until Crowley was stumbling back, clinging to Aziraphale, and the demon’s back hit the fence that lined the path.  Their feet squelched and slid through wet grass, and Aziraphale’s head was spinning gloriously, no mind paid to the mud on his shoes.  </p>
<p>All that mattered right now was Crowley, his hands and mouth hot on Aziraphale’s skin, their damp chests pressed together, warm in the rain, and the tangle of the demon’s hair under his fingers.</p>
<p>“Aziraphale,” Crowley gasped, open mouthed against Aziraphale, and the angel couldn’t hold back the slightest <em>keen.</em>  Like this: warm, and open, and wanting, Crowley was beautiful in an entirely different way from his usual swagger and glitz, and Aziraphale loved him.  He loved him, and he panted it against Crowley’s lips even as the demon tipped his head back to allow the angel to kiss down his neck.</p>
<p>Aziraphale sucked kisses onto Crowley’s skin, licking the trails of rain down the line of his throat, and Crowley’s hands moved up to catch in Aziraphale’s curls, tangling in the wet strands with a sharp pull that sent tingles racing down his spine.  </p>
<p>Aziraphale moaned, licking along the dip of Crowley’s collar, his fingers fumbling at the buttons of the demon’s shirt to reveal more skin.</p>
<p>“Az—” Crowley gasped, “Aziraaah-!  Ah—bless it—<em>angel—</em>angel!”  The hands in his hair gave another pull.  Aziraphale’s breath caught, and he pressed kisses onto Crowley’s bare shoulder.</p>
<p>“Fuck, <em>angel,”</em> Crowley said, and his voice was wet; teary.  Aziraphale looked up.</p>
<p>“Crowley?”</p>
<p>Crowley’s lips were trembling, his fingers loose in Aziraphale’s hair.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” said Crowley. “<em>Fuck</em>.  I love you.  How is it possible to love someone so much?”</p>
<p>“Well,” said Aziraphale, voice warm as he leaned up to press a gentle kiss to Crowley’s cheek, “I think it’s because we <em>choose</em> to.  Don’t you?”  </p>
<p>His hands slid across the bare skin of Crowley’s stomach, the buttons all undone.  Somewhere, Crowley’s glasses had fallen into the mud, but neither of them cared.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Crowley croaked, and Aziraphale was sure that now there were tears clinging to his lashes along with the rain.  “Yeah.  That...that sounds about right.”</p>
<p>“Mmhmm,” said Aziraphale, pecking a brief kiss to Crowley’s lips.  His thumbs found the dip of Crowley’s hips, and stroked the skin there.  Crowley let out a shuddering sigh, and leaned his forehead against Aziraphale’s again.</p>
<p>“It’s still raining,” he said.</p>
<p>“Yes,” said Aziraphale, stroking a hand up Crowley’s back.</p>
<p>“It’s muddy and damp.”</p>
<p>“It <em>is,”</em> Aziraphale agreed, fingers skimming over Crowley’s spine in just the way that always made him squirm.</p>
<p>“We—” gasped Crowley, shuddering, his hips canting against Aziraphale’s, “we’d have to—have to stay st—<em>standing!”</em>  His voice jumped up an octave as Aziraphale pressed forward, grinding their hips together.  “Wouldn’t be able to take—take our shoes off,” he finished inanely, wide yellow eyes meeting Aziraphale’s and <em>burning.</em></p>
<p>“I don’t mind keeping my shoes on,” the angel whispered against Crowley’s ear, before sucking the lobe into his mouth to nibble.  Crowley arched into him, his long fingers scrabbling at Aziraphale’s neck.</p>
<p>“G-good,” he said in a voice that was barely there; barely a squeak of a breath as he pushed his hands up under the angel’s wet shirt.  Aziraphale slid a hand down the back of Crowley’s trousers to cup his arse, and the demon groaned.  “Fuck, Aziraphale.”</p>
<p>“Mm,” the angel murmured, releasing Crowley’s ear to nibble down his jaw, “that <em>is</em> the intention.”</p>
<p>Crowley made an inarticulate sound as his fingers clenched against the angel’s shoulder blades.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Aziraphale!”</em>
</p>
<p>“Yes?” </p>
<p>Aziraphale whispered it against the demon’s lips before catching him in a kiss again, and anything else the demon might have said was drowned out in a moan.  </p>
<p>Crowley’s tongue slid into Aziraphale’s mouth, hot and slippery, licking and pressing and driving all thought out of the angel’s head.</p>
<p>Somehow, Aziraphale’s hand found the button of Crowley’s trousers, and his fingers slid over the wet metal, fumbling and sliding until one of Crowley’s hands was there to help him.  The button came free, and then they were shoving at the heavy fabric where it clung to his hips.  Crowley made another frustrated sound and pulled his mouth from Aziraphale’s to give the problem of his trousers his full attention.  He pushed at them.</p>
<p>“Get! <em>Off!”</em> he grunted, finally shoving them down to the crease of his thighs.  His pants went with them, revealing his cock, already hard, and Aziraphale felt his lips part at the sight.  </p>
<p>Almost reverently, one of the angel’s hands slid down from where he was cupping Crowley’s arse to trail up the underside of his member, feather-light, as Crowley let out a shuddering breath.  Aziraphale met him in another open-mouthed kiss as his fingers traced patterns over the demon’s hips, ghosting over his cock until Crowley was panting.</p>
<p>“Aziraphale!  <em>Please!”</em> </p>
<p>Aziraphale licked across Crowley’s bottom lip and then released his mouth, leaning back to watch the movement of his hand.  Raindrops trailed down Crowley’s flushed cock, clinging to the notch at the tip before rolling down.</p>
<p>“If you insist,” the angel said, and took Crowley fully in hand in a warm, wet grasp.  The sound that Crowley made was deliciously obscene, and Aziraphale felt his own hard cock very keenly where it rubbed against the wet fabric of his pants.</p>
<p>“Aziraphale,” Crowley whinged, pressing into his hand, and Aziraphale let out a little gasping laugh.</p>
<p>“P—patience, my dear,” he stammered, dragging his thumb across the head of Crowley’s cock.  “I’ll give you what you want.”</p>
<p>Crowley tilted his head back against the wooden fence, his hair smearing against it in wet tangles.  He looked at Aziraphale from under heavy lids.</p>
<p>“Know you will, angel,” he said. “You always do,” and Aziraphale smiled, rewarding him with a long stroke up the length of his shaft.  Crowley lost his footing, slipping in the mud, and Aziraphale caught him with the hand still under his arse.</p>
<p>“Careful, dear,” he tutted as Crowley stared at him, wide eyed, his entire weight supported by Aziraphale’s wet hand.</p>
<p>“Aziraphale,” Crowley said slowly, “let me help you get out of those.  Please.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale felt his cheeks warm.  With Crowley looking at him like that, with that earnest, open expression, and so light and delicate and warm in his hands...how could he possibly say no?</p>
<p>“If you’d like,” he said quickly, and with equal speed, Crowley’s hands found the front of Aziraphale’s trousers to undo the zip.</p>
<p>Wet fabric was shoved down with haste, and Aziraphale’s cock was freed to the air, warm and humid but still cool compared to the interior of his trousers, and he shivered.</p>
<p>“Cold, angel?” Crowley murmured, and then his hand was closing around Aziraphale’s cock, hot and damp, and suddenly everything narrowed down to heat and sensation and the movement of skin on skin as Crowley stroked him.</p>
<p>Aziraphale groaned, thrusting into Crowley’s hot palm as the demon’s other hand tugged at the hem of his shirt, pushing it up until it caught under the angel’s arms.  </p>
<p>They paused then, panting, as raindrops trailed in cool, tickling streams down Aziraphale’s flushed back. Crowley’s toes still barely skimmed the ground where Aziraphale held him.</p>
<p>“Shirt off, angel,” Crowley whispered, hot against the side of Aziraphale’s throat, and Aziraphale swallowed.</p>
<p>“I’ll have to let you go,” he murmured, and Crowley smirked, shifting forward to wrap his legs around the angel’s waist, his arms already curled up Aziraphale’s back.  His chest pressed flush to Aziraphale’s, hot and damp all the way down to where his cock poked against the angel’s stomach, and where Aziraphale’s slid against the cleft of his arse.</p>
<p>“Nah,” said Crowley, “don’t think you do,” and Aziraphale released him.  With the demon wrapped around him, he hooked his fingers up under the hem of his shirt, struggling to pull the clinging fabric over his head.  Crowley laughed, his fingernails scratching lightly over Aziraphale’s shoulder blades.  </p>
<p>Aziraphale tugged the shirt from over his head to sling it over the top of the fence.  Then his hands were on Crowley again, cupping his arse and cradling the back of his neck as the angel caught his mouth in another kiss, pressing them back until the backs of his hands scraped against the fence. Crowley’s heel dug into Aziraphale’s thigh, and the demon moaned into his mouth as he arched against the angel.  The press of him, hot and slippery over Aziraphale’s cock, made the angel’s knees shake, and he pushed further forward, bracing Crowley against the fence.  The hand on Crowley’s arse kneaded into the soft skin as their kisses turned sloppy; a wet, heated slide of lips and tongues as they gasped and moaned into each other’s mouths.</p>
<p>Crowley’s nails scraped against Aziraphale’s shoulders as he ground his cock against the angel’s stomach, thighs tense around Aziraphale’s waist and heels digging in.  Aziraphale’s hand left Crowley’s neck to wrap around his member, stroking in time with his own thrusts between the cheeks of the demon’s arse.  </p>
<p>Crowley gasped something against his lips, and then again as the angel stroked him, and Aziraphale hummed low and inquisitive, incapable of forming words.  Crowley pulled his lips away, his chest heaving against Aziraphale’s as he fumbled clumsily over words.</p>
<p>“Azirfff—aaah—want to—aah—angel, angel.  Would you—<em>in</em> me—”</p>
<p>And Aziraphale licked a stripe up the column of Crowley’s throat, over his adam’s apple, and murmured, “Yes.”</p>
<p>Crowley’s thighs locked further around his waist in an iron tensing of muscle, and Aziraphale’s fingers slid from supporting his weight, to down between his cheeks.  The heat of him around his fingers made Aziraphale’s breath catch, even as he traced the familiar path to Crowley’s hole to slowly push inside, slick and warm because Aziraphale <em>wanted</em> them to be—wanted Crowley pleasured and undone and <em>wrecked.</em>  His lips closed over the hard line of the demon’s clavicle, and he sucked a mark there in his eagerness.</p>
<p>Crowley’s muscles twitched and tensed around Aziraphale’s finger, and he gasped out whispery moans in time with the angel’s steady strokes to his cock.  The sounds made Aziraphale’s breath catch in turn, and he raised his face to Crowley’s, kissing him again, licking rainwater from both of their lips. </p>
<p>Crowley’s eyes had fallen shut as his head tipped back against the fence, face slack.  But as Aziraphale pushed another finger in, they fluttered.  Dark, wet lashes clumped together over the ruddy flush of his cheeks, and he was lovely beyond words.  All Aziraphale could do was kiss his adoration into Crowley’s skin, across his cheeks and jaw, and feel him gasp, feel the vibration of his chest against Aziraphale’s as he moaned.</p>
<p>Aziraphale slid a third finger in, and crooked them, and was rewarded by a glimpse of yellow as Crowley’s eyes rolled.  Both of them were far beyond words, but Crowley let out a sibilant hiss, and his heels dug into Aziraphale’s thighs and arse with increasing urgency.</p>
<p>Aziraphale mumbled wordless whispers against Crowley’s lips, and then he was pulling out slick fingers to slide his cock in place, and he was pushing in, and Crowley was biting at his lips as Aziraphale slid deliciously inside.  </p>
<p>Crowley was all heat and wiry strength, fingers pulling at Aziraphale’s hair, and limbs so tight that Aziraphale could feel the minutest tense and release of muscles as he held him.  The feel of him all around Aziraphale was enough to make his hand stutter on Crowley’s cock even as his fingers dug into his arse.  </p>
<p>Crowley tugged at his hair fiercely with one hand, and met Aziraphale’s gaze with slitted yellow eyes, pupils gone to slits. He hissed something that might have been “angel,” or might have been “Aziraphale,” and Aziraphale’s breath caught at the sound. </p>
<p>Achingly slowly, he pulled out of Crowley, relishing in the slick drag of skin and the way that Crowley’s fingers dug divots into the soft rolls of Aziraphale’s waist.  He pulled out almost to the tip, before he pushed back in again and began to move.  Crowley gasped and hissed with each steady thrust, and Aziraphale lifted Crowley up in search of the perfect angle.  He listened to Crowley gasp and moan until he <em>mewled, </em>and then he held them there, thrusting slowly and steadily to hit the right spot every time.  </p>
<p>With every movement, he watched the demon’s face, the rolling of raindrops down flushed pink cheeks, and the soft parting of lips as Crowley gasped. The drops that clung to the corners of Crowley’s eyes could be rain or could be tears; he looked equally, devastatingly beautiful either way, and Aziraphale kissed him, soft and wet and tender.  Crowley let out the barest cry as their lips touched, and then slammed their mouths together in a clash of teeth that jolted the angel.</p>
<p>“‘Ziraphale,” he gasped into the angel’s mouth, harsh and low, “<em>love </em>you, <em>faster.”  </em>And he thrust his hips to meet Aziraphale’s, rough and messy and <em>delectable</em> as that serpentine tongue of his licked into the angel’s mouth.</p>
<p>Aziraphale moaned into him, and met the demon’s fervid movements with his own.  With each dizzying roll of hips, each mash of lips and tongues and teeth, Aziraphale felt himself become undone.  His fingers stroked up Crowley’s cock with every thrust, hot and velvety slick, and the scrape of Crowley’s nails against Aziraphale’s scalp made his toes curl. </p>
<p>He pushed into Crowley with increasing ferocity as Crowley sobbed into his mouth, thumping the demon’s back against the fence with every thrust.  Heat danced under his skin, sparking under fingertips and burning where skin met skin.  Aziraphale’s shoes slid in the wet grass as he pushed further and further, heart hammering in his chest. He breathed in Crowley’s gasps and cries, drunk down hot moans and swallowed them whole, and the world was reduced to Crowley, and friction, and movement, and the cold sparkling of raindrops against his back as he thrust, thrust, <em>thrust.</em> </p>
<p>And then the heat, the build of pleasure reached its peak, and he couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything but move in Crowley, continue the thoughtless motions of his hands, and Crowley was crying out against him, fingers scratching into his back and legs shaking around his waist, and Aziraphale’s vision went bright and white and painfully, wonderfully intense as he found his release.  Aziraphale spilled into Crowley, hot and sticky and achingly divine, and then everything was blank, his head was buzzing pleasantly.  </p>
<p>His senses slowly trickled back in with the sound of rain splashing into puddles, and Crowley’s ragged breaths against his ear.  </p>
<p>He was bowed over the demon, still holding him, his palm flat against the bottom of his arse.  Crowley’s limbs had gone lax around him, his head slumped against Aziraphale’s own.  Their cheeks were pressed together, warm and wet, and he could feel the stickiness on both of their stomachs from Crowley’s own release.</p>
<p>“Well,” Aziraphale breathed after a beat or two had passed with only the soft sound of the rain, “that was. <em>Well.”</em></p>
<p>Crowley snerked a laugh against Aziraphale’s neck, and pulled his head back to look at him.</p>
<p>“That all you can say, angel?” he said, lips twitching in a grin, eyes bright and lax, “No words for me, about how <em>irresistible</em> I am?”  He pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s cheek, careless and warm.  “Nothing about how <em>improper</em> this whole thing was?”  </p>
<p>Aziraphale smiled, and gave the demon’s arse a teasing squeeze.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re <em>certainly</em> irresistible,” he said lowly.  “I couldn’t help myself.  I had to take you, right here and now in the rain. <em>Damn</em> propriety.”</p>
<p>The sound that Crowley made was charmingly inarticulate, and the angel laughed.</p>
<p>“Are you <em>making fun of me?”</em> Crowley sputtered, and Aziraphale leaned forward to peck a kiss to his lips.</p>
<p>“Maybe just a little,” he admitted.  “But it’s true, you know.  I can’t help myself around you, I love you so.”</p>
<p>“Hrgk,” said Crowley, and thumped his head back against the fence. He looked at Aziraphale through his lashes, and Aziraphale watched a bead of water trail slowly down his forehead from his wet hair.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Aziraphale said again, and ghosted the fingers of his free hand up Crowley’s stomach to feel him squirm.</p>
<p>“Ack, angel!”  Crowley wriggled in his grip, batting his hand away.  “Tickles.  There’s no call for that.”  He licked the rain from his lips, and tugged softly on Aziraphale’s wet curls.  “I love you too, though.  Can’t doubt that.  Even when you <em>are</em> being a bastard.”  </p>
<p>Aziraphale laughed and kissed him again, and then slowly lowered the demon’s feet to the ground.  Crowley wobbled against the fence.</p>
<p>“How about we go home and get dried off,” Aziraphale said.  “Get some warm clothes on, have some tea.”</p>
<p>Crowley’s fingers paused on the buttons of his shirt.  He looked over at Aziraphale, soft and warm and utterly bedraggled.  His smile was terribly gentle.</p>
<p>“Sounds good, Aziraphale.  Jus’ let me find my glasses first, yeah?  I dropped them <em>somewhere.”</em></p>
<p>“Of course, dear,” said Aziraphale.  “I’ll help you look.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>